The invention relates to a stabilization device for stabilizing bones, and in particular to a stabilization device having a rod connector adapted to connect different types of rods, such as an elastic rod and a rigid rod.
Various devices for rigid fixation of portions of the spinal column are known. Generally, these devices comprise rigid spinal stabilization rods. It may be necessary to connect to different types of rigid rods. For example, WO 2005/099603 A1 discloses a spinal rod connector for connecting rigid rods.
For certain applications, a dynamic stabilization is desirable which allows a movement of the connected vertebrae to a specific degree. Also, a combination of rigid and dynamic stabilization of the spine may be appropriate in specific clinical situations. US 2007/0005063 A3 describes systems and methods for multi-level, multi-functional stabilization of a spinal column segment using motion preserving portions, which permit motion of at least a portion of a vertebral level, and motion preventing portions, that substantially prevent motion of at least a portion of an adjacent vertebral level.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a stabilization device which is versatile in use and simple in construction. In addition, there is a need for a rod connector that is suitable for connecting different types of rods, in particular flexible and rigid rods by which rigid rods and flexible rods can be used in combination for various clinical situations requiring rigid and/or dynamic stabilization.